Ope Ope no Hunter
by WILLIAM11
Summary: Jaune Arc was kicked of his family for being weak at a young age. He was smart, unusually so and dreamed of being a Surgeon. Then he found the Ope Ope no mi and a Journal from Law. Lets see how Remnant deals with a Hunter with the powers of a devil fruit! WarningSlight Canon bending
1. Prolog

_**Okay I was told I usually go out early in my stories because the huge episodes count of the series so I chose to do a RWBY one. They aren't very long and is only into it's 4 season.**_

 _ **I don't own either one piece or RWBY. That should go without saying.**_

 _ **Plot: It has been over millennia since the great Pirate Era ended with Straw Hat Luffy finding the One Piece. Over time the world has changed the World Government fell, war after war sprouted up. Island after island was destroyed. The battles somehow even shattered the Moon. All most all sentient creatures will killed, only small pockets of two races survived Humanity and Faunus. After the wars there were only 6 islands left, the inhabitants called it Remnant. The people then forgot about the olden days when brave or foolhardy men and women went out to sea for adventures. Where a person could get super-powers by eating a horrid tasting fruit. But on these islands had a horrid pest problem, the creatures of Grimm. They were around on these islands even back when Gol. D. Roger sailed the seas. They fed off of negative emotions and spawned everywhere. With the ancient war they grew bigger and stronger and once again both races were almost wiped out until the discovery of Dust. With this they fought back the creatures of Grim and on those islands 4 kingdoms were forged the center kingdom Vale, the western kingdom Vacuo, the northern kingdom Atlas, and the eastern Kingdom Mistral. Due to exposure to dust both races gained an aura and semblances. But like all sentient species war is nature. Once they could defend against the Grimm they went to war with each other. Kingdom against Kingdom, Human against Faunus. But peace had come let's just see how long that lasts shall we?**_

 _ **Prolog: The Surgeon named Arc**_

* * *

My name is Jaune D. Arc if you didn't know. A member or was a member of the Ark family. The Ark line while not as well known, as the Schnee or some of the other older bloodlines was still a family of warriors. They were and still are Hunters and Huntresses, Generals and even Royal Guards. I wasn't by nature; I would have been reading medical journals and textbooks rather than practicing a sword style that didn't feel right. I wasn't an Ark defender as the rest of the family was. Once this became apparent after my former father unlocked my aura and tried to train me at 5. I was kicked out of the Ark family into the Arc line.

It was an old tradition from the time the kingdoms were created to kick us bastards and those who were not worthy of the Ark blood in their veins to forever dishonor us apparently. It was also one thing the Ark line tried to keep quite about. Even after all this time they kept up the old traditions. They prided themselves on passing on the old way of life. Heck that's why even in this time of a stable population; had eight, or seven children now.

When I was kicked out the only thing I thought about was how I oddly didn't seem to care. Maybe it's due to the fact that even in my oldest memories I never being close to anyone except my older twin Jane. My former father was either always training my older sisters or off on missions so I before he started the training he was more or less just the stranger I lived with. My former mother treated me with nothing but pity for me; I think she might have known the banishment was coming. My older sisters treated me as nothing but an annoyance so we spent as much time together as an Schnee and a Faunus. Once my former father started to train Jane and me; Jane started treating me like I was made of the most fragile of glass.

Then the day it happened I was 6 and my former family just took me to a park near the walls of Vale. My former mother gave me 500 lien to help me get by for a few days. I spent all of it on a bullhead ride to Vacuo. I spent a few weeks there before the Vacuoan police found me. I was sent to an orphanage. I was sent to school but thanks to my intellect I went to 1st grade all the way to 12th in 4 years. I was offered scholarships from tons of colleges and programs. I went to a special program to help me become a surgeon. I always found the human/faunas anatomy fascinating. I somehow finished med school within 3 years. I was content with just being a surgeon in the Kingdoms but then I found it, or well them if I am being technical.

I was on a beach in Vacuo right after my graduation from med school. A huge tsunami came in a few weeks earlier and there was stuff from the sea floor everywhere on the beach. I stumbled across an old barnacle covered chest. Within it held three things a sword taller than I was at the time, an old journal, and a odd heart shaped fruit.

The journal belonged to a man named Trafalgar D. Water Law, and told a bunch of crazy nonsense about his time with the famous Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, and how he asked them to find his fruit after he died and throw it into the ocean along with his sword and journal. I thought it was the Journal of a madman till I got to the techniques of his Ope Ope no mi or the Operation Operation fruit, and how it required tons of medical knowledge to use it. Once I went over it seemed less insane.

So I decided to eat the fruit. I felt it change me to my very soul. The fruit changed my aura, my very soul. The base knowledge on how to operate my **Room** flooded my mind. That was when I knew that I could help people more than just a simple surgeon, I could go out to the villages outside of the kingdoms and help them defend them from the Grimm and heal the wounded and sick that had no access to any hospitals.

But first I had to learn how to fight. I trained out in the wild just outside of Vacuo for 4 years. For the first year I trained in Hand to hand/Swordsmanship to get used to fighting with and without my new used 'scalpel'. Thankfully I took up using Kikoku and Law's style much better than I did the Ark defender style. On the second year I worked on Haki/aura control. I am now a proud user of Observation and Armament haki and my aura pool and control grew greatly. On the third year I practiced my 'semblance' in battle and in the hospital I was working in.

I needed to raise the control of my aura. Maybe because aura wasn't always part of the body devil fruits reacted differently when I use it I feel a slight drain on my aura unlike Law who said it drew from his stamina. So to use it in battle or in the ways they were told about in Law's journal I needed to get be able to produce enough aura to use my **Room**.

My 4th year was more or less a mix of things. I went out to buy a simple dust gun and special ammo for it, polished the skills I was working on before. Then just spent more time at the hospital working trying to save enough to pay the entrance fees for a secondary combat school. I had my eyes set on Beacon.

You don't technically have to have gone to a Hunter trainer school to begin with you just have to pass their acceptance test and pay the tuition. Going to a school helped since you had the tuition passed and were always given a spot. I passed the base test and was able to get in so here I am on a Bullhead going to Beacon trying not to throw-up from my damn air sickness. But even that couldn't take away a small smirk from my lips. I can accomplish my dream of helping people.

* * *

 _ **There will be no updates for a while I'm currently doing a self beta-reading on this story to try to clean up the miss spellings and bad**_ ** _grammar._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_I do not own RWBY or One piece despite all my wishing it to be so_**

"Normal speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Devil Fruit user speech when using their power"**

 **Chapter 1: The Surgeon meeting White, Red, Yellow and Black`**

* * *

 ** _Jaune Prov_**

I was siting in a corner on the bullhead still trying not to hurl. I don't get it; I can be wrist deep in a person and not feel a thing but as soon as I get on Bullhead or really any air vehicle I have to fight my hardest to not lose my last meal. I needed something to take my mind off it. It is just making it worse. I turn to look out the window and see my reflection. Time has seemed to be kind to me. I'm only 17 and I'm almost 6.4 and just starting to pass Kikoku, my 'scalpel' in height. I still have my blond hair and sky blue eyes though they seemed to have went from a clear to a cloudy sky and a good tan from all my time in the sun. I might as well look over my choice of dress to while I have the time.

Vacuo was mostly desserts so you had to have something that can keep you warm at night and cool in the day. I had a white long coat with a black hood, with no shirt. I wore black jeans with a white belt with Law's Jolly Roger as it's buckle and dust magazines on my belt, and a pair of black combat boots. I noticed most Hunters or people in general have a color scheme so I chose a black/white theme.

"Hey are you okay? You look kind of pale?" A voice broke me out of checking my self out. I turned to look at the one who talked to me only to freeze when I saw her. Long blonde hair, the same shade as my own, slightly darker blue eyes. She was 5'4 or so she wore armor over jeans and a hoody. But what truly made me recognize her was the Ark family symbol on her breastplate. She is my youngest older sister Jane Ark, my twin and older by me by 2 minutes.

I needed to get my composure, so I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine I just have air sickness." I told he as she nodded in understanding. "I get it my little brother had that, but are you sure your okay you kind of froze up for a moment there?" She asked me, with a bit of worry in her eyes. _Huh it appears she doesn't recognize me._ Not sure how to feel about that, I don't hate the Ark family but I don't like them either but Jane was different the rest of the family treated me as a stain on the Ark name while she treated me as if I was made of glass. _I'll just leave her be after it's a big school what are the chances I'll just keep meeting her on every corner, right?_

"So what's your name? Mine is Jane Ark." She said as she held out her hand for a handshake. Crap think of a name, think of a name... got it! "Hey I'm Tri Law. Nice to meet you Jane." I told her the fake name. Well maybe fake name in another year I'll be 18 and could legally change my name and why not change my name after the man whose journal changed my life. Jaune D. Law has a nice ring to it no? Well it don't matter what you think I'm doing it.

"So Tri that's a long sword you compensating for something?" She asked me with a smirk. _Ah great she grew up as a smartass._ "No it is just the blade was made to have a long reach. If you want to ask the guy who made it you'll have to somehow raise the dead. This thing is ancient, what do you have?" I asked her but already knew what weapon she used Crocea Mors, our great-great grandfather's sword and shield/sheath. "I have this it was passed down from my great, great granddad. So it's pretty old to. Its name is Crocea Mors what's your called?" Jane said as she pulled Crocea Mors from its sheath/shield before she stared at Kikoku.

"It's called Kikoku, though it isn't my only weapon. I also have this." I said as I pulled out a silver 50-caliber desert eagle. "What's its name?" Jane asked me as she looked at my gun. "It doesn't have one. It is a standard handgun; you could get one anywhere in Vacuo. I see no reason to name it, the sword already had a name." I told her as I put the gun back into the hidden pocket in my coat. Before we could say anything else the small bumps of the Bullhead landing could be felt.

"Well Jane it was nice meeting you bye." I said as I left her behind and walked out of the bullhead.

* * *

 ** _Jane Prov_**

Well he was nice. He kind of looked like Jaune... Crap I made myself depressed again. It has been over 11 years since Jaune was banished from my family. I sometimes wonder how he is. I knew he was graduated from the Vacuo Medical School a few years ago. After all it was big news a 13 year old kid graduating near the top of his class at one of the most known medical school in a kingdom. The rest of the family heard about it they had varying reactions Dad just grunted about it was right for a weak person to be a healer, Mom let out a small smile that he seemed to find something to do with his life. My older sisters didn't really care. They seemed more or less uninterested like hearing that a random kid does it rather than they're ex little brother. Whatever I need to get him out of my head..

* * *

 ** _Jaune Prov_**

As soon as I got off the Bullhead I had Kikoku over my shoulders. Within two minutes I was lost. Not sure how, I ended up on a huge courtyard. There were two girls arguing around a bunch of fallen suitcases. I was too far away to hear about what. The one with the white color scheme seemed to pull out a vile of fire dust and started to shake it around the red and black one's face. A few seconds later the red and black one appeared to have sneezed and ignited the dust. Once actual dust cleared the two seemed okay. It seems their aurar protected them from most of it all they had where some singes on their cloths.

But as a doctor I have to check up on them. So I started walking over to the two. I herd footsteps right beside me, I turned to see a girl she looked around 5'6 or so. She had a light olive reflection, long black hair that went right below her shoulders. She had amber eyes that were somewhat silted. She was wearing black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hip and slowly turn purple to her shoes. She had black ribbons tied around her arms. She was also wearing a black-buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes a bit of her midriff. She was also wearing white shorts that seemed like they were almost connected to her shirt and finally a bow that seemed to be twitching.

Perhaps she was a faunas? Due to her silted pupils I believe something from the feline family, and that bow must be to hide her ears. _Mnn not my place to judge others for hiding something after all I just lied to my former twin sister._ Once I got in hearing range I heard the white one yell at the black and red one. "I can't believe this don't you know who I am?" She screamed at the red and black one. "Sorry but I don't have any idea who you are. Are you a princess or something?" The black and red one asked. Her voice was a bit lighter than what I would except from someone her age almost as if she was just getting to the middle of puberty.

Late bloomer I guess. "It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, the heiresses to the Schnee dust company, one if not the largest producers of dust propellant in the world." The Faunus said as she picked up an empty vile that must have been misplaced by the small explosion. "Finally, some recognition!" Weiss examined with a happy face at having someone who knew who she was. "Hey aren't they also known for their controversial labor force and questionable partners?" I asked the Faunus.

She looked surprised that I asked that. She nodded, the red/black girl jumped in fright guess she didn't notice me till now and Weiss as gave me a dark glare with her frosty blues eyes. Now that I got a look at her she was on a bit of the short side. She looked to be around 5'3 in heels. She had pale skin from what you would except from someone from Atlas. She had a scar running over her right eye, long silver hair in a ponytail. She wore a polo jacket over a dress... That just doesn't make any sense she is in a combat school in a skirt and heels... Whatever I'm not going to voice my question, seems like too much trouble. She continued to glare at me for a few more seconds and stuttered off muttering, "How dare... the nerve! Ugh!" Well she seemed rather... unpleasant. Once she was out of sight the red/black girl seemed to snap out of her daze.

"I'm sorry Ill make this up to you! I swear. Hugh at least I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She said as she looked up looking to se if the black haired Faunus girl was still here. It appears she walked away while Weiss was glaring at me. "I think she walked off. Hey my names Jaune D. Arc, yours?" I introduced myself, as she seemed to brighten up a bit. "Hello my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you Jaune... hey weren't you the one who looked like he was about to hurl in the Bullhead?" She asked me, with a pure smile. Not seeming to understand that she was making fun of me unknowingly. "Yeah that was me, but hey air sickness is a common thing and not something I can control." I told her as she nodded as we started walking. Whelp meet two cute girls today, even though one of them was unpleasant, wonder who else I'll meet today?

After a bit of talking I found out Ruby was a... bit ofd a combination of off and odd. He thing that seemed off about her was her silver eye color they just didn't fit her. They looked good on her, yes but they didn't fit. Like they weren't meant to be silver in the first place. As for how she was odd... she got into Beacon two years early, so she was 15 unlike most of us first years that are 17. She kind of looked like she ripped off her style from Little Red Riding hood. I mean she wears a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak.

I was still confused at the oddity of the fact that people where wearing a skirt into combat. Most Hunters/Huntresses all have a certain style. They wear some different cloths from time to time yes but they mostly wear the same outfit in battle. At least she wasn't wearing high-heels like Weiss. "Look I said I was sorry but that was the first thing that popped into my mind when you introduced yourself." Ruby apologized as she realized that she made fun of my airsickness after a few minutes of walking. "I told you it's fine just drop it or should I remind you of the explosion that occurred a few minutes ago?" I asked her as she shook her head at a fast pace signaling that my help was unneeded but was grateful for.

"No I'm good. But why did you come to help me?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well I'm a doctor so I have taken an oath to help anyone I see whom might be injured. Speaking of from the looks of it your fine, but how do you feel?" I asked her as she stopped in her tacks for a moment. As I stopped and turned to look at her she had her jaw wide open and wide eyed. "You're a doctor? How you can't be any older than my sister? Wait why are you trying to be a Hunter, if you're already a doctor?" She raddled questions at me at a rapid order. I raised my eyebrow and she flushed a bit in embarrassment at forgetting to answer my question.

"I'm fine my aura blocked most of it. All that took damage was my clothes." She said with a bit of a frown as she looked at the small almost unnoticeable singes on her red cloak. "Good and to answer your questions. Yes I'm a doctor, a surgeon to be precise. I graduated medical school early, and why not do both. If I fight Grimm that attack a village before I'm there, people will get hurt and will be in need of some medical assistance." I told her as she nodded showing she understood my reasoning. We just keep walking in silence for a bit until last Ruby stopped.

"Soooo I have this." Ruby said as she pulled out a piece of red metal that unfolded into a scythe. One, which I might add, was quite a bit taller than her. I jumped back a bit in surprise and asked. "What is that? Besides a scythe I mean?" She looked so happy that I seemed interested in her weapon. She twirled it around a few times, and cut off a few branches in nearby decretive trees, before she had it leaning on her shoulder like how I carry Kikoku most of the time. "This is my baby Crescent Rose. My High-Caliber-Sniper-Scythe, or a HCSS in short." She said as she affectionately stroked her scythe.

My mind somewhat shut down at that moment to be honest. Unfortunately the weapon made absolutely no sense to me. A scythe isn't even meant to be a weapon it was just used as impromptu weapons by angry farmers, but she had the idea of adding a sniper rifle into it. How could anyone use something like that? _Not to mention due to it being a high-caliber and her small frame wouldn't the recoil send her flying?_ I thought as my mind tried coming up with how she could use it.

"What?" Was the only response I could let out, I was still in my head trying to figure how someone like her could use the scythe. "It's also a gun." She simplified what her weapon was. "Well that's cool." I said, as I decided not to worry about it after all physics always seemed to not work correctly when aura was involved. "So what do you have?" She asked as she looked as Kikoku on my shoulder. Kikoku was the weapon of the Trafalgar D. Water Law. It is probably one of the oldest things to exist in this Remnant of the Grandline, yet it was still in amazing condition.

It was 6 feet and 2 inches long. The style of weapon was an enlarged Nodachi. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard trimmed with short white fur, a purple grip with two white rings around it and a yellow pommel, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. I have a good amount of pride in this weapon. While it may not have been with the Ranked swords of that era it could keep up with the legendary blades.

"This is Kikoku. It doesn't have anything that transforms it's just a long sword." I told her as she nodded in a depressed way at the fact my weapon was what it appeared to be and nothing more. "But I also have this." I said as I pulled out my desert eagle. "Cool what does it do? What caliber shots does it take?" She said as she got stars in her eyes looking at the gun "It just shoots things, it's just a gun and 50 caliber dust rounds doesn't matter what type... So you know where we're going? I'm kind of lost." I asked her, as she stopped once again.

"No I was following you." Ruby exclaimed with a bit of panic in her voice. "Ruby calm down. Let's just lets just search for what area had the most students okay?" I asked her. She nodded and seemed to calm down. So we went on our epic quest to find out where the students were assembled.

* * *

 ** _Twenty minutes later_**

"Well looks like we made it." I said as me and Ruby entered the amphitheater. "Hey sis I saved you a spot... Who's your friend here?" A girl with long blonde hair and iliac eyes walked up to Ruby and I. She was around 5 feet and 8 inches. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She also wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except gold. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt, and high knee brown boots.

"Ohh hey Yang, thanks for DITCHING me and this is Jaune D. Arc. Jaune this is my sister Yang." Ruby said as she light heartedly glared at Yang. "Good to meet you. It's good that Ruby found some friends. We'll talk later bye. I don't want our spot to be taken." Yang said before she started dragging Ruby and herself through the middle of the crowd. "Well, looks like I'm alone where else could I find a quirky girl to talk to." I said as I passed a girl with long red hair with green eyes.

I found a spot in the back of the crowd. A man and woman walked up on stage. The man was a little taller than me at 6'6. He had silver hair maybe not due to age, as his eyebrows were black. He wore shaded glasses that fell on his nose with a green scarf that had a small purple cross-shaped emblem. He wore an unzipped black suite over a vest and green under shirt.

The woman was about 6'5 with light blonde hair tied in a bun. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings with black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

They were Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. The two are regarded as the two who run this academy. Professor Ozpin started giving his speech. "Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that he walked off, leaving

Miss Goodwitch on stage. She walked up to the microphone and started talking. "You will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight. Girls may change in the bathrooms and the boys will change in the locker rooms. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready by 7:30 in the morning. You are dismissed!" With that we started going to the bathrooms and locker room. My pajamas where just a pair of gray bottoms. I didn't know we were sleeping on the floor so I didn't bring a blanket or pillow. So I just used my coat as a blanket and my hands as pillows.

It took me a bit of time to get comfortable enough to sleep. Right before I was out I heard someone yell. "Could you be quite some people are trying to sleep!" Screw it I'm up now. I got up and walked over to the cause of the noise. It seemed it was Weiss, Ruby, Yang and the Faunas girl from this morning. "Excuse me but could you guys please be a bit more quite. I'm trying to sleep." I asked them. Their reactions varied Ruby looked a little guilty, Yang looked a bit annoyed, Weiss looked happy that someone seemed to agree with her until she saw that it was I and started glared at me. As for the Faunas girl she nodded as well as she held a book and seemed to want to get back to it.

"Sorry Jaune, me, Blake and Yang will try to keep it down." Ruby said as the now named Blake raised an eyebrow at being filled in with being the people causing the noise. "Okay thanks Ruby night." I said as I went back to my jacket and was once again trying to sleep. Hopefully I can get some rest I heard the Beacon imitation test was crazy. Hopefully it is just a rumor after all who would be crazy enough to launch teenagers into a Grimm filled forest from a cliff?


	3. Chapter 2

**_I do not own either One Piece or RWBY no matter how much I want to._**

"Speech"

 _Jaune's thoughts_

 ** _Chapter 3: fucking scorpions man fucking scorpions_**

* * *

 _Fuck this test! Fuck this forest, and fuck Lord Monty! Why Monty, why do I have to fight a DAMN SCORPION!_ Was the thought that came to me as my partner, myself, Ren and Nora were fighting a DeathStalker. You might be thinking 'oh why is that so bad Jaune you should be fine with something like that.' Well my response to you would be fuck you. Not very mature I know but not apologizing about it. You see I have a bit of a phobia about scorpions. Oh yeah almost forgot, you must be confused how I got here right? Well let me tell you how my day became... this.

* * *

 _Damn I'm tired._ I thought as I grabbed Kikoku and my gun from my locker. It took me quite sometime for me to fall asleep again. As I was walking I saw Weiss talk to some red headed girl. She was around 6 feet, tallest girl my age I seen here. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes.

She also wore light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck and elastic, red, A-line miniskirt, with brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plaque by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt.

 _... Again with the skirts why, just why do most of the girls I run into here wear skirts to fight in? Why not something Sensible like pants or at least shorts! Calm down Jaune, calm down, and just ignore the whole thing. Just move on with your life. Remember Law's advice when dealing with things that seem like the upmost of human stupidity. Deal with it in silence and just pretend that it doesn't exist._ I thought to myself as I shake my head and sighed. When I got out of my head I found Weiss rubbing her hands together with her back facing the redhead, and her face was in the classic super villain smirk.

 _Might as well mess with her a little._ I thought as I walked up to them. "You know you shouldn't smile like that with your scar you look like a cheesy super villain." I told her as jumped up a bit in surprise, most likely not noticing me approaching till that. Once she calmed down she started to glare at me with her frigid blue eyes. "Excuse me we were having a conversation here, besides do you really think you're good enough to talk to her? She's Pyrrha Nikos, way above your league. So go away please." Weiss said as with barely hidden rage at the end. The now named Pyrrha looked a bit down at what Weiss said.

"Who?" I asked Weiss. I think I have seen her somewhere but I don't know from where. Maybe she's famous but I have no idea what for. Maybe she's rich or won some tournaments or something, heck for all I know she might have been part of that biggest loser game show a while ago. With my time in medical school, my work as a surgeon and training I didn't have much time for relaxing or vegging out next to a TV or do bored scroll searches. "She won the Mistral regional tournament four times in a row, a new record, graduated top of her class at Sanctam Academy. Any of that ring any bells?" Weiss asked with a twitching eyebrow. Huh I think I remember hearing something about that from some patients at work.

"Sorry I don't really pay any attention to sports, and I'm from Vacuo why would I know about a academy, I couldn't go to?" I asked Weiss as her eyebrow twitch sped up. Pyrrha on the other hand looked happy I didn't know who she was, odd most celebrities take it as an insult if you don't know who they are. . "She's the spokeswoman of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, how about that. Now do you know why she is?" Weiss asked me as her eyebrow twitch got so fast I couldn't see her eyebrow.

"Nope, besides all I know of that cereal is really unhealthy and is a cause childhood obesity. Sorry Pyrrha I don't really know you. That and I'm not much of a cereal guy I prefer waffles." I told Pyrrha as she smiled at me not knowing her and Weiss looked close to foaming at the mouth, but not even a moment after I said waffles I felt dread come over me. "Who dares speak the forbidden word!" A feminine voice called out and a pink flash flew towards us. Once the flash seemed to dissipate a girl stood in its place.

She was about 5'1 or so with orange hair. She had Sky blue eyes that seemed to have a slight green tint to them. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. She had some sort of hammer/lightning emblem on her back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light blue respectively. As well as a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces.

 _Again with the skirts..._ No don't think about it, it will only drive you mad. I thought as the girl looked at Pyrrha, Weiss and me as if she was scanning us. "I asked which one of you said it?" She asked us as both Weiss and Pyrrha pointed at me. She stepped closer and glared at me and said. "Waffles are lies, Pancakes are truth? Pancakes is the food of the holy Monty and Waffles is the food of the Devil." She said to me with the same fanaticism as a zealot.

... How am I supposed to respond to that? No I'm seriously asking, how? It seemed that both The Pyrrha and Weiss were both in the same boat in not knowing what to do. "Nora let him down. You can't do that to try to convince people." A new voice said as I was dropped a few inches. I guess she picked me up while I was dazed at her words. "Okay Ren, let's go get some Pancakes!" The now named Nora said as the man named Ren came into view.

He looked around 5'9 or so. He had long black hair that went down to is lower neck with a single strand of magenta colored hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar, with white pants and black shoes with a green tint.

That was odd, wait... "You guys saw her to right?" I asked Pyrrha and Weiss as they both nodded. "Good so I wasn't having a hallucination. You all good pretending that didn't happen?" I asked them as they both nodded they both seemed to be dazed from Nora's pancakes rant.. "Good well later." I said as I started to walk away. "Hey wait up." Pyrrha said as she ran to catch up with me.

* * *

 ** _At the dining room_**

"So Pyrrha why are you talking to me? If what Weiss said is true shouldn't you want to stay with people on 'your level'?" I asked as we sat down at one of the tables and ate our breakfast, I grabbed some cereal not wanting to deal with the crazy pancake girl. "Well I admit I was like that for a while but after sometime I realized I just wanted to be known as me, and since you admitted that you don't know who I am you'll probably treat my like anyone else." Pyrrha explained as she gained a slight blush at the admittance of acting like...well Weiss for her earlier career as the Minstral tournament champion.

"Huh okay then... So have anything to talk about?" I asked her. As I haven't had much to talk about concerning myself unless I want to be either in a lab somewhere in Atlas or a mental institution due to me consuming the devil fruit. That and I hadn't really been sociable in the last few years, I had some bedside manner with patients and slight small talk with coworkers but that was about it. Patients don't usually want to talk to a guy who will be cutting you open at a latter time for all that long, I think it's because it reminds them of that fact that I'll be wrist deep in them at some point soon.

As for my coworkers, they didn't really like me; I don't blame them for it. After all if some kid showed up and was able to do what I can do now at a much younger age I would have some resentment towards the kid that showed me up. "Well you know a bit about me, so let's talk about you for right now. So... wow I just realized I never got your name. I guess we can start with that." Pyrrha said as she had a slightly embarrassed face at what I'm guessing at is forgetting to ask my name. "Yeah, sorry on my part to forget to introduce myself there. My name is Jaune D. Arc, nice to meet you Pyrrha." I said as I held out my hand for her to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Jaune... wait did you say Ark?" Pyrrha asked as she shook my hand. "Yes but my last name ends with a C not a K. Why are you asking last time I checked most people of our generation don't know the Ark name?" I asked as I finished my cereal. Pyrrha got a small smile on her face. "Well an acquaintance of mine that I fought in the torment a few years ago had the last name Ark, I was barely able beat her. I wanted to know where she trained and did a little digging. That led me to the Ark family, oh sorry you must get that question a lot due to your name right?" Pyrrha asked me as she finished her breakfast.

"Yeah but usually only from older people. Well we should get... Where are we supposed to go?" I asked her as we heard an announcement. "Will all first year students come to the cliffs on the west side of the campus overlooking Emerald Forest. Thank you that is all. "Well looks like we going to the cliffs." Pyrrha said with a small teasing smirk. "Oh really thanks for that info Pyrrha. I would be so lost without you." I said sarcastically as we walked over to the cliffs.

* * *

 ** _At the cliffs of Beacon_**

As we showed up we were told to find the platforms with our names on them. So Pyrrha and I split up due to our spots being a good 10 feet away from each other. After 15 minutes or so most of the other students showed up. "For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin said as took a pause at the end to take a drink out of his mug. "Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… today." Ms. Goodwitch said as she had a slightly impatient look on her right now. Maybe Ozpin is a person who enjoys his coffee to much and he takes sips as he usually talks?

"Yes, thank you Glynda. This teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work will. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years and due to us having an uneven number of students this year one team will have a team consisting of three." Ozpin said as he took another pause to drink out of his mug. I won't blame him for that sip. Public speaking even if it's just to teenagers is hard and can really dry out your throat. But I did find the team selection process good and bad in different ways.

For how it was good, we could either end up with a person we can't stand or our best friend or even future lover. From what I know many hunters on teams have a habit of getting attracted to their partners, for all kinds of reasons. So it will show us we might either love or hate our fellow hunters-in-training but either way we must be professional and work together. As for how it was bad... Well some fighting styles just do not work well together. Such as someone with only a mini-gun plus someone who only uses a short distance weapon, such as a sword or an axe. It they don't time it right the one with the mini-gun might end up shooting the axe/sword user.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said as he took another pause but this time didn't drink almost as if for dramatic effect... _"Wait didn't I read somewhere Ozpin had a flare for drama?"_ I mentally asked myself. As I tired to remember some of the articles and student reviews about the teachers of Beacon Academy. If I remember correctly they all had a few things in common…

Professor Ozpin seems to have a flare for drama and mystery. Ms. Goodwitch, as some of the more color full reviews said, "Needs to pull the stick out of her ass and get laid." A man I have yet to meet called Professor Port, an old heavyset man, who will hit on his attractive female students and will spend most of his time in class talking about him. Another man I have yet to meet named Bartholomew Oobleck, the main part of his reviews is that he needs to cut down on caffeine. He also he prefers Doctor rather than Professor. Professor Peach, Besides for liking a special type of tree sap there is almost nothing known about him or her. He or she is so forgettable after a few minutes away from him or her he or she is forgotten and is considered one of the biggest mysteries of Beacon.

Now you may ask me, why I chose this school with those kind of reviews? The answer is that they have the highest passing rates on the final Hunter exam. You only become an official Hunter once you pass that exam. No matter what school or which Kingdom the Hunter-applicant comes from. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said as no one said a thing.

"Good now take your positions." Ozpin said as a few of the students were being launched off the cliffs by their platforms. _"Oh, the whole shooting kids into the forest is true... Why did I want to come to this school?_ I thought I as I flew through the air. Watching the other students use either their skills or weapons to speed up or slow their decent into the forest. Yang was using some sort of shotgun gauntlets to propel herself even further into the forest. Ruby was trying to use the recoil to slow down... and just hit a baby Nevermore.

Well the mother is going to show up now hopefully it will be somewhat young. You see despite fighting Grimm for centuries we know very little about them. Such as the Grimm's mating habits, how they actually reproduce, or why they hate human and Faunus kind. Mostly they are unknown for three reasons, 1st majority of them attack when we are close to them and they seem to be sensors of negative emotions or really anything thing artificial. The 2nd is we can't dissect them due to them turning into black smoke when they die. 3rd the ones we 'tame' just act harmless and like regular animals, but will kill their 'tamer' at the first chance they get. So not many people try to 'own' Grimm.

What we do know is the appearance and abilities of a few of them. Mostly the common Grimm, the ones you find in every Kingdom. A common Grimm is like the Beowolf, a werewolf like species of Grimm in appearance. Their main ways of fighting is by lunging with claw strikes and bites. Like wolves they usually travel in packs. By themselves they are fairly easy to kill, the only ones that are difficult to kill are the Alpha's. Why I'm explaining this is due to me being thrown close to a small pack of 4. Thankfully there is no Alpha in sight. **"Room"** I unconsciously said as I sent my aura outwards. An almost unnoticeable slightly white sphere surrounded me and expanded to encompass them as well.

The Beowolf's either didn't notice or didn't understand what I was doing. Until I got closer one got into a position to do a lunge then bite me, let's call him Biter. The other three seemed to relax and whined like they where disappointed that they wouldn't be the ones to kill me. A little plan formed in my head. A smirk came onto my face as I was within Biter's attack range. **"Shambles."** I once again said unconsciously as I replaced myself with one of the Beowolf's. The result was an interesting sight to see. With a loud crunch Biter closed his jaw on one of his fellow Beowolf's neck, killing it in the process. Biter and the other two looked confused for a moment, it was all I needed. I pulled out my handgun and shot one of them in the head with a fire dust round, killing it and setting the disappearing corpse on fire. That seemed to get Biter and the other one's attention, I quickly put my gun away and pulled Kikoku from its sheath. Biter once again tried to lunge at me.

 **"Amputate."** I once again said unconsciously as I cut Biter and the other one in half with that they turned into smoke. Not even getting the chance to howl in pain. "Crap why can't I stop saying the attack names?" I asked no one, as I rubbed the back of my head. I felt my **Room** receded back into me. One thing I found out over the years is the differences between my semblance and Law's devil fruit powers. For Law any living creature could be a 'patient' while all objects were his 'surgical tools'. For me though it is any creature with aura, unlocked or not, were the 'patients' and everything without aura is the 'surgical tools' including Grimm. _Someone is coming._ I thought as I sensed someone closing in on my location. I sheathed Kikoku as I looked in the direction of the person who was coming. It would take a bit for the person to show up so I took out Law's journal/technique book and started to read.

It is day 99 of staying on the Straw Hat ship. As usual I questioned my sanity for staying with them. Straw Hat, the captain and resident rubber idiot ate most of the food stored once again... This is the third time he did this in the last week alone. Sometimes I can't believe he is the one who took down Don Flamingo. I saw it with my own eyes yet I can't comprehend how he did it. After all he is a man-child with the attention span of a toddler. Anyway the undead musician Brook made a few of his bone jokes and asked to see the Navigator and Archaeologist's panties while they were reading. The sniper was making his inventions once again. The Cyborg was sunbathing and drinking cola. Can he even get a tan? The Cook and Swordsman were fighting again. Their Doctor was sleeping and muttering about cotton candy. It should be just a few more days till we make it to my crew hopefully my sanity would last. If not I want them to put me out of my misery and leave Bepo in charge.

I closed the journal and put it into my coat pocket as the person got into visual range. "Hello Pyrrha got a partner yet?" I asked her as she shook her head signifying no. "No I haven't run into anyone yet, any spots on your team?" She asked as I nodded. "Well looks like we're partners. So any idea where the relics we are supposed to find are?" I asked her as she nodded. "He said temple right? I think I saw one while I was flying." Pyrrha said as she looked like she wanted my opinion before we leave. "Sure lead the way. I have a bad sense of direction." I told her as we started walking through the forest to the temple.

"So Jaune we didn't get that long to talk. So you know a bit about me so could you tell me about yourself?" She asked me as I nodded signifying yes. We'll be partners for the next four years of our lives so it would be pointless to try to not get to know one another. "Sure, as you know my name is Jaune D. Arc, no relations to the Ark family. I'm from Vacuo. I graduated from a regular high school and Medical school as a surgeon." I told her as she stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow. Asking the question if I'm really a doctor without actually asking. "Yes I am a doctor I could pull out my medical license when the test is over if you don't believe me, If you want?" I asked her as she lowered her eyebrow. "No that's okay Jaune. I believe you it's just odd for someone so young to do that. Wait if you are a doctor why are you here at Beacon academy trying to be a huntsman?" She asked me as we continued to walk through the forest.

I let out a sigh at the question. I got it from everyone I told I was a doctor except Ruby. I had to answer it for the entrance exam proctor, my ex boss at the hospital, few of the coworkers I became distanced acquaintances with. "The job of the huntsman is to protect their kingdom but more importantly it is to exterminate the creatures of Grimm even the ones outside the walls of the kingdoms. I want to be a huntsman so when I find a village or a town attacked by Grimm, I could treat the people that were wounded before I could get there." I told her as we came across a cave. "That quite noble of you Jaune. Hey you see these cave paintings? I think there was a battle here." Pyrrha said as we looked at the old paintings on the side of the cave.

It was a painting that seemed to show an old battle between a DeathStalker and Hunters, the painting was extremely faded and looked like one more rain would completely wash it away. "Yeah, it appears so. Maybe this cave was once a DeathStalker nest?" I said as I superseded a small gulp at the thought of a DeathStalker nest. I would be mostly useless against one for a two reasons. The first one is fear, my phobia of scorpions and almost everything in a shape of them. I got it in my first year in Vacuo. At the time I was pretty much broke so the place I was staying in was hovel, holes in the walls and on the rare times it rained the roof did nothing to stop the water from coming in. It was scorpion season meaning that meant they were mating and hatching all the time. Anyway the point is I went to bed one night and when I woke up I was literally covered in them and I want to say I was a 7 at the time so that was terrifying.

As for the second reason why I'm useless against them, both my semblance and haki don't have enough raw strength to pierce their thick bone armor on top of their exoskeleton; it protects most of where the vital organs should be if they are like regular scorpions. "We should see if there are any left don't want anyone else to stumble in there and fight them." Pyrrha said as she started walking into the cave. _Leave her for dead or face your fear... Damn you sense of morality you screwed me once again._ I thought as I let loose a sigh. I ended up walking in after her. After a few minutes of walking there was almost no light so we were walking in the dark. "So Pyrrha if or once we see one what is you plan for taking it down?" I asked her as we walked. "We attack it in surprise first we take out its eyes then go after its legs. Avoid the harder bone covered exoskeleton. Once we render it immobile then we attack the head. Sounds good?" She asked as I nodded, though I doubt she saw it.

It sounds like a good plan, but there was one small flaw in it. "Yeah, sounds good. But quick question or more like statement, I think we should draw it out first. Neither of us has faunas nigh vision and could end up attacking each other when trying to fight it in mistake." I told her as I looked to where I assumed Pyrrha was standing. "That does make sense. Sure let's do that." Pyrrha said as we came across what appears to be a giant glowing stinger. Thankfully it did provide a little light just enough to see each other's faces. "Shoot the stinger to get its attention and run out of the cave?" I asked in a slightly higher pitched tone than what I normally use. "Sounds good. Ready on three?" She asked as I nodded. She pulled out her spear that apparently turns into a rifle. I just pulled out my handgun.

I gave her a quick sign to wait. Switched out my fire rounds for another type. Let's see I carry 4 types of dust ammo what should I choose? Fire would be ineffective due to its exoskeleton. My gravity rounds wouldn't really do much, just slow it down by increasing the gravity on a specific part of the target but the larger Grimm have monstrous strength so that wouldn't be that effective. Not to mention it is crazy expensive. It took a ton of extra shifts at the hospital and moonlighting just to afford the single magazine I have of the dust rounds. My light dust, a mixture of air and lightning dust, is nothing more than a flash bang, so it couldn't do any damage to it. My only other type is explosive dust, a mixture between fire and air dust. Good for a big fight, but probably shouldn't be used in an old cave. After all even if they're small, explosions can destabilize the integrity of the cave... Well looks like I'm using gravity rounds. It should slow it down enough for Pyrrha and I to get out of the cave safely.

 _Goodbye 2,000 lien magazine I hardly knew you_. I thought as I switched out the dust rounds. "One" I started the countdown as I aligned my sight to the stinger. "Two" Pyrrha followed as she did the same. "Three" I said as I sent a bit of aura into the handgun charging the dust round. "Fire!" Pyrrha explained as we fired the stinger repeatedly. "Run!" I yelled as I saw the glowing red eyes open before us. After a few minutes of running we made it out of the cave. I have a single shot of gravity dust left; I have to make it count. Within minutes the Deathstalker came out of the cave. _Crap it's an ancient_. I thought as I looked at all the moss and small cracks on its white bone cover over its exoskeleton. One more thing about Grimm I forgot to mention, the older they are the harder to kill either due to the growing larger and stronger or that they just get much smarter in how to kill huntsman.

"Hey Pyrrha you think we should get to a clearer area?" I asked as I looked around. The side of the cave and trees would make it harder to dodge. "I think that should be for the best." Pyrrha said as we nodded and high tailed it away hopping and weaving our way through the forest but the Deathstalker was on our tail just destroying the trees in its way. It was slower and it's stinger was drooping much lower than it should it was almost carrying it on its back rather than it being raised high and ready to strike. _Hope this shot makes a difference._ I thought as I quickly turned around and fired my last shot at its front right leg. I didn't turn to see if it did anything as I turned around and went back to running.

* * *

 **At the temple**

"Hey ...Pyrrha I think ... we lost it." I said in between pants as we made it to the temple. "Looks like we are not the first to arrive. Let's go talk to them." Pyrrha said, as she somehow seemed fine from that entire running. _I really need to do more cardio._ I thought as I caught my breath we went to as the other team. Once I got closer I saw whom it was. "Hey Yang, Blake I guess you two are partners?" I asked them as they finally seemed to notice Pyrrha and I. "Oh hey Jaune, so who's tall, red and sexy over here?" Yang asked as she gestured to Pyrrha, who gained a blush as red as her hair. "This is my partner Pyrrha. Pyrrha this is Yang, the older sister of a friend and you're is Blake right?" I asked Blake as she nodded. "Cool so what are the relics?" I asked Yang as she pulled out a golden knight chess piece from somewhere.

"It's these things we got the horsey!" Yang said as she twirled it around.

"Yang I told you it's a chess piece and it's the knight piece. Anyway nice to meet you Jaune, Pyrrha." Black said as she sighed at her partner's antics. Who smiled at her partners little lecture in a silent way of saying 'No duh I might be blonde but I'm not dumb, I just love trolling.' So Pyrrha and I went to the temple to see what relics were left. Two Rook pieces and 1 other Knight piece, there were some pedestals without any pieces on them. _Maybe some other partners already came and left._ I thought as I looked over the pieces. "Pyrrha your choice, I'm good either way." I told her as she nodded and picked up one of the Rook pieces.

"So have you guys run into anyone else yet, like say my adorable little sister?" Yang asked me with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Sorry to say I haven't, but she should be okay right? It's not like they let anyone in Beacon so she should be fine." I tried to reassure Yang that Ruby was fine. "Yeah I guess you're … what is that noise?" She asked as we started to hear a high-pitched screaming throughout the conversation. "Look up…" Blake said with a tone that said what the fuck? As we looked up we saw two things the Momma Nethermore and Ruby falling from the sky. "... RUBY!" Yang yelled as she ran and tried to angle herself under her sister to catch her. **"Room"** I said as my aura was sent outwards. Once again a white sphere was sent out in all directions. The only ones to seem to notice were Blake and Pyrrha. Who were staring at the sphere that had encompassed them and the others. "Jaune what is.." Pyrrha began asking as I raised my hand in a gesture that said quiet. I need to focus to do this with other people.

 _Let's see what can I switch her with?_ I thought as I looked around me for something to take the place of Ruby. _Broken branch it is then._ I thought as I found what I would use and started focusing on Ruby and the branch. **"Shambles"** I grunted out as if lifting more weight than I can carry. "What. Where is she?" Yang screamed as she saw her falling sister somehow become a tree branch. "Yang I'm fine, I'm over here." A dizzy Ruby said as she was stumbling towards her sister. Yang blinked a few times at Ruby before she had a worried expression on her face. "Ruby don't you ever scare me like that again! You understand me?" Yang yelled as she squeezed the life of Ruby and after a moment realized something.

"Hey how did you get down?" Yang asked her as Ruby just shrugged as if saying I don't know. "That would be me." I said as I walked over and gave Ruby a quick look over to see if she's fine. "Thanks Jaune but how did you do it?" Ruby asked me with a confused expression that her sister matched; I think I'm starting to see the resemblance "I am curious as well Jaune what is this… thing." Pyrrha said as she gestured to the surrounding area that had a small white tint to it now. "Wow everything is faded!" Ruby said as she noticed the Room. "When did this happen?" Yang asked as she looked around. "This is my semblance. I call it **Operation Room** or **Room** in short. Everything in my here is either a tool or a patient. I have a great control over mostly everything in here. It also allows me to use some techniques that I couldn't do out of it. " I said as they started looking around in wonder. "Wait like what?" Yang asked as I let out a little smirk at the chance to show off or freak them out.

"I'll show you." I told her as I put my hand on the center of my chest right where the heart should be. **"Mes"** I said as I gripped my chest and pulled out my heart in a cube that let it still interact with my body and still pump blood without being inside it. "What is this thing?" Yang asked as she grabbed my heart. She looked a little closer and paled once she saw what it was and felt my heartbeat. "Aghhhh!" She yelled as she tosses it in the air. _Okay so maybe removing my own heart to impress a bunch of teenage girls wasn't the best idea._ I thought as I caught my heart and put in back in my chest….. What I'm still a teenager so I will end up doing some stupid stuff to impress girls. "Yang calm down! What was in that cube?" Blake called said as she grabbed her partner and shook her until she stopped screaming.

"His… His heart, his beating heart." Yang said as she calmed down. "WHAT?" They all yelled as the looked at me. "Yeah sorry didn't think she would freak out that much. So to change the topic how did you end up falling from the sky Ruby?" I asked her as blinked a few times along with the others. _Distraction success._ I thought as they all seemed to forget the heart thing that happened a few seconds ago or suppressed the memory either way I'm good. "Oh my partners and I got on that Nevermore and flew here." Ruby said as we all blinked at that. One thought came to my mind. _How did she get on one in the first place?_ "Wait partners? So I guess you ended up with the three man group?" I asked Ruby who nodded.

"So where are they? I want to know who partnered up with you?" Yang asked as we looked around until two voices broke us from our search. "How could you leave me up there! / Ruby I told you this was a bad idea!" We all looked up to see Jane and Weiss falling as from the sky. "Give me a minute, I'll get them down." I told the group on the ground. _Okay I'll use the beach for Weiss and that rock for Jane… Oh crap Jane, whatever I'll deal with it later._ I thought as I started focusing on the girls and the objects. **"Sham...bles"** I barely grunted out as I felt the girls on the ground. My **Room** was being absorbed back into me as I fell to my knees panting in minor mental exhaustion. "Jaune you okay?" Pyrrha asks me as I nodded and stayed quiet trying to relax my mind. As I was doing that Jane and Weiss joined the group and took the other Knight piece. "Aww it's broken!" A familiar voice called out as an Ursa, a bear like Grimm, came out of the forest and fell down to reveal Nora was riding it. "Did that girl ride a Ursa?" Blake asked the question that I'm sure was on all of our minds.

"Nora… Don't ever… Do that ….. again." Ren said in between deep breaths as he appeared from the same area as the now dispersing Ursa. "Okay Ren! oh look there's the temple! I told you it was this way!" Nora yelled out in happiness at being right. "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora said as she somehow got to the temple without us seeing her and grabbed the other Rook piece. She then started dancing while holding it up.

That seemed to do it for Yang as she yelled "THAT'S IT CAN NOTHING CRAZY HAPPEN FOR LIKE ONE MINUTE!" There was a little pause and no one said a word, wanting to anger the blonde brawler. Then a large feather came down from the sky right next to her, and the Deathstalker that Pyrrha and I fought (ran) from earlier showed by crashing through the forest up. "Anyone says anything about me asking for this and I'm using you as a blunt weapon to kill the Grimm." Yang said with a blank face and red eyes filled with rage. "Okay we should split up to deal with them. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and I will take on the DeathStalker you girls good with the Nevermore?" I asked as they nodded.

And that is how I got to this point of the day. _Fuck Monty!_ I thought as I dodged its stinger as Ren and Pyrrha unloaded a few rounds into its exoskeleton. Nora was launching grenades from her grenade launcher/ war hammer, while laughing like a maniac. I don't think I can bring out my **Room** for a while. Hopefully I will survive this fight...

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed chapter 2_**

 ** _Now I am answering three questions am I putting anymore devil fruit users in the story. I am not sure. Another is how does the fruit change a person's_** ** _semblance? As for the third how did the people of Remnant forget about hake?_**

 ** _Devil Fruits:_**

 ** _Okay I'm using this explanation of how the fruits work from the saving Robin from the world government arc. In other words the fruits each contain a soul of a sea devil inside them, once a person eats the fruit the devil possesses the body a bit (More or less just giving the users weird quirks, or an odd twist in cloths. Not actual thing but is what I think they do to explain some of the outfits and weirdoes in the One Piece world.) But once aura was a thing the souls of people we much stronger and 'consumed' or absorbed the devil's soul. Still changing them but instead of a mental or physical aspect. What changed are the eater's semblances. Say a eater had speed like Ruby (where to move fast they had to send aura into their bodies to activate it) but once the person ate the Gum Gum fruit your semblance turned your body into rubber as long as you keep pumped aura into your body._**

 ** _Hawki:_**

 ** _For me there is a difference between Haki and aura. Haki comes from the users will-power, while aura comes directly from the soul. You may ask then how did they forget about it? Well what seems more convenient to teach a shield that protects user unconsciously and could be unlocked by a little chant and sending your own into the one you're teaching or something that has to have months-maybe years_**


	4. Chapter 3

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Stuff involving Room semblance**

 ** _Chapter 5: Team's decided, (ex-) family talk and the first day_**

 _(Last chapter recap: Jane, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss were fighting the Nethermore while Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were fighting the Deathstalker. Though their not having much luck Jaune used up to much of his aura so he can barely even open a small **Room** and is currently resting while his partner and team NR fight the Grimm.)_

* * *

 ** _Jaune's PROV_**

As we engaged the DeathStalker I switched out my empty magazine for my Explosion dust rounds and started firing, the others switched their weapons forms to long-range attacks. Ren's weapon or weapons seem to be a pair of green automatic handguns with extendable blades. His partner, Nora, transformed her war hammer into grenade launcher. Pyrrha, my partner placed her shield on her back and changed her Javelin into a riffle. Both Pyrrha and Ren's shots bounced off the beast's exoskeleton like a pebble being thrown at a brick wall.

Only my explosive rounds and Nora's grenades seemed to even affect it. It seemed to have leveled Nora and I as the threats and charged at us. I focused on the creature and activated my Kenbunshoku haki. _It will swipe at us with its pincers forcing us to be in front of it. Then it will lunge its tail forward in hopes to impale us._ I thought as he picked out the Grimm's plan of attack. "It's going to hit us with its pincers then try to impale us with its stinger!" I yelled out to them as I jumped out farther away from the Deathstalker.

The others didn't question how I knew that and just made sure to avoid the Grimm. "Ren, Pyrrha can you guys go melee me and Nora will cover you!" I told them as they nodded. Ren somehow got the blades on his gun to extend. Pyrrha's rifle transformed into a sword and took her shield on to her arm. Both charged the Deathstalker dodging its attacks as best they could. Nora and I kept firing yet all we seemed to do was cause a few extra cracks on its exoskeleton to form.

 _Damn it's to damn tough to make some actual damage on it. The only place that might harm it would be the eyes but if we get to close it will use its stinger to force us back. Due to Nora's weapon I don't think she has enough aim to hit it there and I'm not that good of a shot…_ "Guys I have an idea just keep it distracted for a moment okay?" I called out to my teammate and Ren. "Sure but hurry up stamina is not my strong suite!" Ren yelled as he was breathing hard. "Yes please hurry Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as she before she was sent back a few feet from the DeathStalker's pincer hitting her shield.

"Hope I have enough aura for this." I said as I gathered most of my remaining aura to create a **Room** big enough to fit the Deathstalker in it. **"Room!"** I yelled as I felt it expand out of me and onto the area around us. I put away my gun and unsheathed Kikoku and covered it with busoshoku haki turning the blade a metallic black. **"Scan."** I panted as I forced the last bit of my aura into the blade as it locked on to one of the DeathStalker's eyes. "Nora turn your weapon back into a hammer and hit my sword from behind when I say shot." I told her as I was locked on all I need is to give the signal.

" **Injection shot!"** I called out as Nora hit the bottom of Kikoku towards the Deathstalker. With a loud * _Squelch_ * Kikoku was hilt deep into the Grimm's felt as it stopped for a moment, as the Deathstalker just stood there not moving. "Man that was exhausting." I said as my vision turned black; guess I used way too much aura today.

* * *

 ** _Three hours later at Beacon's infirmary_**

 _Why is it so bright?_ I thought as the light invaders my eyelids forcing me awake. I looked around to see that I was in a large white room with a two rows of beds each one had a privacy sheet. I was in a bed that reminded me of the ones for patients at the hospital. I wondered where I was before I remember the fight with the Deathstalker. I checked on my aura levels, they're low but a few days rest and they'll be back at full. "Ah Mr. Arc good to see you up." I heard a voice say as I turned my head to see a woman walk though a pair of doors. She was about 5'6 with short red hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a dress shirt and pants with a lab coat over it.

"I'm Beacon's doctor my name is Ms. Wilson. Can you tell me how you feel?" She asked as she brought out her scroll and looked through it. "I feel fine. I guess I had aura exhaustion?" I asked her already knowing the answer. "Yes it appears so. Tell me how far did you push your reserves in the initiation?" She asked me as I tried recalling how much I had at the time. Aura exhaustion was when someone went passed his or her normal output of aura usage. It was like how the brain puts a limiter on muscle output to not hurt the body to use the muscle's full strength. Even a minor case can get the most experienced Hunter killed if he was hunting. "Well you should be good to go. Now get going to amphitheater it's almost time for the team selection." Ms. Wilson said as she helped me get up and kicked me out of the infirmary.

 _I better run!_ I thought as I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

 ** _Beacon's amphitheater_**

As soon as I got there I heard Ozpin's voice call out. "Due to an irregular number of students this year 1 team will have 5 member instead of 4. Now Jane Ark, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna you are members of team Jewelry (JRWBY) led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished as team JRWBY walked onto stage. Ruby looked shocked that she was chosen as the leader and Weiss looked furious at that. Besides Yang who was sending Ruby a proud look the rest of the team didn't seem to care.

"Now then for the last team please come up Jaune D. Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren you will be team Juniper (JNPR) led by Jaune D. Arc." Ozpin said as team JRWBY walked down the stage. As I walked up I saw my new team they seemed to be okay. Nora was talking to Ren excitedly and Ren nodded to me. Pyrrha was looking relived at my health she was carrying Kikoku and handed it to me. On stage I looked out to the crowd most where talking to their own team and ignoring us.

All except for Jane who was just starring at me with her mouth open in shock at learning my real name. "You all have been sent a message telling you where your room assignments are as well as the passwords to get in. With that this assembly is over please do enjoy the rest of your day." Ozpin said as he walked of stage and into the halls. "Well let's go check out our room." I told my team as they nodded before we left the amphitheater. All I knew I was ready to get some sleep.

"So this is our room. It's kind of small." I said as I looked at the room, that my team and I would be sharing for the next 4 years of our lives. The walls had an eggshell white paint. It had a single window in the middle of the room underneath it was a wide bookshelf. It had a door on the left side, most likely to a bathroom. It had four beds; each one was forced into a corner. Next to each bed were desks; each one had different set of luggage. In the front right corner held my white and black-checkered suitcase and my small black trunk. On the desk in the back right corner was a large jade green with pink accents camping backpack.

 _It's probably Ren's._ I thought, as I looked at the other two's luggage.

The one in the front in left corner was a large red and bronze colored duffle bag. In the back left corner next to the desk was a large pink and silver trunk with a white hammer on the lid. _I don't think I have to guess whom those belong to._ "Okay guys how about we get some sleep and unpack tomorrow?" I asked as everyone nodded, seemingly tired from the initiation test. It seemed that Ren and myself was more so than Pyrrha and Nora. I took off my shoes and immediately went to my bed. Before I could even close my eyes I heard frantic knocking on the door.

 _Why couldn't she have waited till tomorrow?_ I asked myself already knowing who was behind the door, not even needing to activate my observation haki. I got up and walked back to the door ready to open it, then Nora spoke. "Oh, I wonder who it is? Maybe it's Ozpin coming to say I can bring Mr. Cuddly here?" Nora said as she bounced on her bed. "Nora the rules say no pets and I had you bring Mr. Cuddly back to the sloth exhibit at the zoo two weeks ago remember?" Ren asked his energetic partner, as he seemed to force himself to get up from under his sheets. "Oh right! I forgot we should visit next time we get time off. " Nora told Ren as he shook his head at her.

"Nora do you remember you've been banned from being within a ten mile radius of the Zoo?" Ren asked her as she shakes her head showing she didn't remember that. I was still at the door, but at the moment I was more interested and curious about what they were talking about. The nocking got louder and faster, Jane was never one for patience from what I remember, guess that's still the same. "Jaune please answer the door it's rude to make people wait." Pyrrha said, as she seemed to be taking off her bronze greaves. "Oh right sorry." I told her before I opened the door to see Jane.

I had a feeling this would be a serious talk but one thing made it so I couldn't take her seriously. The fact that she was wearing a pink footy pajama with bunny ears on the feet, it was to ridiculous looking and I had to hold myself back from laughing at it. "Hello Jane nice to see you again. Sorry that we didn't get a chance to talk yet." Pyrrha said as she saw Jane in front of the door. "Hey Py no problem. Sorry for disturbing you all I just need to talk to Jaune here okay." Jane said before she pulled me out into the hallway and closed the door.

"So…. How are things?" I asked her as she sent me a small glare and puffed her checks. "Well pretty good, except for the fact that my little brother lied to me after not seeing me for so long. Why did you lie to me back at the Bullhead?" She asked me still glaring. "I don't know I panicked okay. I mean you always treated me like I'll shatter if I get knocked over. I thought you would try to get me to leave immediately when you found out who I am." I told her as she lost her glare but sent me a look of pity. _The same look mom and her used to give me after dad's training sessions._ I thought as I looked into her eyes.

"I would have, for good reason to. Even if you're not my little brother anymore you're still a person and it's a Huntresses job to protect people. Jaune from what I've heard you're a great doctor, stick to that. You have never been cut out for combat, even today you had to go to the nurse from the initiation. So please go back to Vacuo and be a doctor." Jane said as she tried to put her hand on my shoulder trying to help get the point, which it was for my own good across with physical contact. "Jane I'm not going anywhere. I want to help people. I want to go outside the kingdoms and help the people in the Lost. They don't have access to hospitals and with my 'semblance' I don't need to much equipment to treat them." I told her not really bothered by the fact she already knew that I had a medical license.

"Fine, but I will try everything in my power to get you to give up in this. But before I go to bed I still have to do one thing." She told me as she rushed me and hugged me tightly. _This was the reason I could never stay mad at her when we where kids. To her she isn't treating me with pity; she's just making sure her little brother is safe._ I thought as I returned the hug. When we let go of each other we didn't' say a word and went back into to our dorm rooms. We didn't need to say anything it was unspoken but it was true for both of us.

 _I missed you little bro/sis_

* * *

 ** _The next morning_**

 _We're going to need some ground rules and maybe a privacy curtain._ I thought as I was showering. Now that I have had my rest I understood that I was sharing a room with two teenage girls and Ren, who based on his hair spent more time with it than Nora spent on her own. Thankfully I got up before the others due to my old shift starting at 4Am. _Yeah the privacy curtain should be a good idea._ It would save some trouble for when our team needs to change clothes.

I was brought out of my musing when I heard knocking on the door. "Hey is anyone in there?" I heard my partner's voice. "Yeah it's occupied just give me a moment and the bathroom is yours." I told her as I grabbed a towel and dried myself before changing into Beacon academy's male uniform. The uniform was a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and red tie. To personalize it I kept my belt with Law's Jolly Roger on the buckle. I opened the door and saw my partner waiting.

"There you go. If you need me I'm going to start unpacking my things." I told her as I got out of her way and went over to my luggage. Before I started unpacking I realized that I didn't see any dressers in the room. I looked around and realized under each bed had little handles so our beds where also our dressers. When I finished putting away my clothes Pyrrha finished getting out of the bathroom in her uniform. The top was the same jacket but with a ribbon instead of the red tie. Instead of the pants she was wearing a red plaid skirt and stockings with dress shoes.

"In case you're wondering there are compartments under the beds for your stuff." I told her before I started taking out the last of my stuff. I placed a few textbooks from med school that had stuff I still have a bit of trouble with and Law's journal in the bookshelf. I placed my empty suitcase and my small trunk next to my desk. I had Kikoku leaning on my bed and my gun on my desk. I decided to look through my desk to see a few notebooks, folders, pens and pencils. I took a look at my scroll to see that it was 6AM. "Hey Pyrrha should we wake them up?" I asked her as we saw them sleeping peacefully.

"We probably should. I'll get Nora you get Ren okay?" She asked me, as she was moving towards Nora. "Sure." I told her and walked to Ren's sleeping form. "Ren wake up. Come on man." I said as I started gently shaking him. "Silly leader that's not how you wake Ren." I looked to my looked to my right to see Nora standing next to me. "Okay Nora go ahead and wake him up. I'll let the two of you decide who showers first." I told her before I walked over to my desk and started refilling my dust clips except for my gravity dust, which I was out of.

"RRREEEEEENNNNNNNNN! IIIII'TTTTTTTSSSSSSSS MMMMOOOOORRRRRNNNNIIINNNNNNGGGG!" Nora yelled as she jumped on Ren's bed and picked Ren up and started shaking him. "Moring Nora… can you stop shaking me?" Ren asked her as she nodded and let go of Ren allowing him to fall back into his bed. "Hey Reny do you want to shower first or should I?" Nora asked Ren as she jumped of his bed. "You can go ahead Nora." Ren said as Nora nodded and grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom. "Ren does she wake you up like that everyday?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah I can need something like that to wake me up." Ren told me as he got up and started stretching. "Hey Pyrrha I'm going to get breakfast you want to come with?" I asked my partner as she shook her head. "No thanks I still need to unpack some things." She said as I nodded and walked out of my dorm room and to the cafeteria. I had some nice waffles knowing thinking that I won't be able to have them with Nora around. I looked around the cafeteria to see some of the other students there. The first thing I noticed was that the few students that where here.

I know there are only three teams this year and twelve un-teamed students. The un-teamed are those who passed the tests and paid tuition but failed the emerald forest test. They should hopefully be paired into teams in our second year. There were only 24 first year students. It seemed like such a low number for the size of the academy's campus. All 4 years had roughly the same number of students, give or take a few. I know in this time of relative peace most people wouldn't willingly send their kids to be trained to kill Grimm, but the number still seems so low. I felt my scroll vibrate in my pocket, showing me that me that it was 15 minutes till class starts.

 _I should go see if my team is still at the room._ I thought as I walked to the room only to here a commotion from our neighbors across the hall. As I opened my room's door I saw both Ren and Nora in their uniforms. Ren was wearing the regular uniform with no modifications and Nora was wearing the girl's uniforms but without stockings. "Hey guys we need to get to our first class of the year. I think we need to going." I told them as they nodded all of us except Nora grabbed notebooks and headed to class.

* * *

 ** _At Professor Port's classroom_**

We made it to class a few minutes till the bell rung. As I saw the room I was reminded of lecture halls back in college due to the layout. In the center of the room was a desk with a globe on it on the walls where what looked like well-done hand drawn pictures of Grimm. Each one had notes on them for the physical week points. Above the ones in the middle picture was and axe and blunderbuss on a weapon rack. It was a simple weapon but one that was still questionable it was a normal blunderbuss but with axe blades on both sides of the stock. How he could aim with that I have no clue. Next to the desk was a golden bust of the professor.

Professor Port looked to be around middle aged, maybe his mid to late fifties? He was looked to be a bit shorter that Professor Ozpin. His hair was grey along with a grey mustache that was blocking his mouth from view. He was slightly overweight for a man his age. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants where tucked into olive boots.

I looked around to see whom we would be taking the classes with. Most of them didn't stand out as much or at all to be honest. They seem like the people who could fade into a crowd with no trouble. There was a few guys in class that where notable just due to physical traits. One guy with burnt orange hair and indigo eyes he was tall. Around a few inches taller than me.

He was sitting next to a few others who seemed notable. He was around 5'9 or so but what really took the attention was his hair. It was a light green Mohawk with stubble around the rest of his head showing that he used to have more hair recently. The next guy seemed much less noticeable, nothing to noticeable like they guys next to him. He looked around the same height as the one with the Mohawk, he had light brown hair and squinted eyes. The one next to the brunette one had dark blue hair combed back. Besides for those traits they didn't seem all that remarkable. The more I looked around I noticed that I couldn't see team JRWBY anywhere.

Before I could ask my teammates if they knew where the others whereabouts they all rushed into the room. "Ah good to see that you made it. I would hate to mark such beautiful ladies such as yourselves late on the first day." Professor Port said as all of team JRWBY looked like they where holding back a shiver at the man's attempt of flirting with them. "Well take your seats and I shall begin." Port said as they took their seats. "Now Grimm nothing but monsters of darkness. We don't know much of these dastardly beasts but we know enough to fight them and win. They feed on negative emotions. So keep positive students! It can help save your life. Why I remember on a hunt my positivity saved me…." I started to drift out of his lecture unknowingly.

 _I guess the reviews where right. This guy spends a lot talking about him-self…. Did he just say something about cabbage?_ I asked/thought to myself as I could have sworn I heard him say cabbage. I looked around to see if there was anyone paying attention to the man. To my surprise there where a few. Weiss was taking notes but every so often she would look towards her Ruby, whom was doodling, and her seemingly permanent scowl deepens with each look. Jane was also taking notes but she was doing it at a more relaxed pace. She only wrote down every seventh sentence he spoke. I saw a few of the un-teamed take notes as well.

I saw Blake reading a book and Yang was showing how much she and Ruby was related and was doodling as well. Nora was actually listening to Port but in the way a grandchild will listen to their grandparent tells them about when they where a kid, in other words paying attention but still somehow going through one ear and out the other. Ren was using his hands as a pillow as he tried catching a few Z's. Pyrrha was fallowing Jane's example and wrote every other sentence. I know I should be listening to him but I just can't bring myself to listen to such a boring story.

"… A true huntsman is must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise." Port continued seemingly not noticing that most of the class was not paying attention. Ruby was trying to keep herself entertained during his talk on what a huntsman should be. _Where did she get that book and apple?_ I asked myself as Ruby was somehow balancing an apple on a book on a pencil on her finger. She then started picking her nose seemingly like she didn't notice her white haired partner's glare. Weiss at this point was visible shaking with hate at that point.

"So which one of you believes yourselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked as not even a moment later Weiss raised her hand. "I do sir." She said as she stood up. "Well then step forward and face your opponent." Port said as he gestured to a steel cage holding what I assume is a Grimm due to the pure blood red eyes.

 _I must have been really zoned out if I didn't notice that cage. When did he bring that in, it wasn't there when we got here._ I thought as the class waited for Weiss to retrieve her weapon. Out of boredom I once again looked at the people I'll hopefully graduate with in 4 years. The un-teamed looked disappointed that they wouldn't have a chance to stand out. The guys who had the physical traits that made them stand out were either asleep or using their scrolls for something. Ren was still sleeping peacefully. Nora was fidgeting and tapping on her desk trying to let some form of energy out. Pyrrha was looking over her notes from Port's story/lesson. Ruby was smiling seemingly happy that her partner got to show off to the class.

Blake was writing something on a flag, where she had gotten them from I have no idea, maybe it was from the same place Ruby pulled the apple and book from? Nah we're real people we don't have hammer spaces. Yang was subtly giving her sister a look a pity for how her partner acts. Jane was shaking her head and sighing. "Ah there you are Ms. Schnee are you ready to put today's lesson in progress?" Port asked Weiss as she entered the room. _No wonder it took so long she was changing._ I thought as Weiss was in her battle gear that was an exact replica of what she wore before and during initiation with silver rapier which was about 3 feet long.

"Why yes I am professor." Weiss said as she held her sword out in a fencing form in the direction of the cage. As if responding to the dismissal as a threat the Grimm in the cage let out agitated oink. "Go Weiss!" Yang cheered for her white themed teammate. "Fight well." Blake let out a slightly less enthusiastic cheer as she waved a small red flag with JRWBY written on it. "Don't let your guard down." Jane said, as Weiss seemed to send a small glare at her teammates with every cheer. "Yeah represent team JRWBY!" Ruby yelled as she either ignored or didn't notice Weiss's glare intensified at Ruby.

"Ruby I'm trying to focus!" Weiss yelled at her partner who if was a dog faunas her tail would tucked between her legs. "Oh sorry." Ruby said as she looked down but still had a small smile on her face. "Alright let the match begin." Port said as he picked up his blunderbuss-axe by the barrel and cut the cage open to reveal a boar like Grimm. It had many boar-like qualities. It had cloven feet, the line of hair sprouting from its spine, a snub snout and even tusks. But it had many things to make it apparent of its true species as a monster. Both it's skin and hair was of the darkest black. It had two sets of blood red eyes of Grimm. Like the DeathStalker it had bone like armor plating. As well as two large curved tusks. The last difference was the teeth.

Unlike normal boars, which are usually omnivores so they had teeth to tear both flesh and plant, the Grimm's though where more spiked showing it to be a carnivore. This is a Boarbatusk a less common Grimm. Unlike the Beowolfs, which can be found everywhere, this beast is usually found in Vales surrounding grasslands and mountains. This species is more It let out an angry oink and charged Weiss at a fast pace for a pig anyway. Weiss moved to the side and slashed the Grimm resulting with a clang from her rapier hitting the bone like armor. The Grimm slowed slightly and turned to face Weiss once again. The Grimm let out an angry oink at missing Weiss with it's attack. "Haha you weren't expecting that, where you." Port said as he stood by the cage looking on at the fight.

"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby said as Weiss charged at the Boarbatusk head on. Right before she was able to get a hit the beast moved its head catching Weiss's rapier with its tusks. Forcing Weiss to struggle to get her weapon free. "Oh a new approach I like it." Port called out once more as Weiss was trying to pull her weapon free. "Come on Weiss show it whose boss." Ruby called out to her teammate who took her attention away from the Grimm to giver her team leader another glare. With that lapse in focus the Grimm used it's tusks to throw Weiss's weapon away and get a solid hit on Weiss forcing her back. "Ho ho now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked as he was stroking his mustache. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss, who rolled out of the way making the Grimm to hit a desk and rollover on to its side.

As it picked itself up Weiss had enough time to grab her weapon. "Weiss go for its belly there's no armor underneath it." Ruby called out to her partner who once again ignored the Grimm to look at Ruby and glare but unlike last time Weiss had enough time to yell. "Stop telling me what to do!" _Idiot shouldn't look away from it._ I thought as that was the reason she lost her weapon a moment ago. The Boarbatusk jumped into the air and as it landed somehow curled up and started spinning with out having its huge tusks shred the floor somehow. _"When the hell did the Grimm become Sonic the hedgehog._ I though as I watched it charge up a spin dash.

As it went towards Weiss shed summoned two glyphs, one in front of her and another above/behind her. The Boarbatusk crashed into the glyph in front of Weiss using it's own momentum to hurt it and send it back a few feet and fall onto its side. Weiss then jumped back/up to the second glyph, turning it black and sending Weiss at the fallen Boarbatusk impaling it through it's neck with her rapier. The Boarbatusk let out a pained squeal as the force of Weiss's momentum sent both herself and the Grimm closer to the cage it was released from. As its squeal died down it went limp and Weiss was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily next to the dissipating corpse.

 _Well at least that was mildly entertaining._ I thought as I looked at Port as he walked towards Weiss. "Bravo, bravo. It appears we are indeed in charge of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and stay vigilant, class dismissed." Port said as he looked back at the rest of us in his class. Weiss gave her team the cold shoulder and walked away without saying a word. "Pyrrha, when you said you were like that, were you that bad?" I asked my redheaded partner. "Thankfully not as bad as that. I was just.. looked down on most of my opponents." Pyrrha said as she looked at the rest of team JRWBY with pity.

"Hey Pyrrha when did he assign us readings?" I asked Pyrrha, as I couldn't remember when Port assigned us to read anything. "I'm no sure to be honest. I think he mentioned reading up on the Boarbatusks." Pyrrha said as she looked through her notes.

* * *

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**_


End file.
